love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Guilty Eyes Fever
Guilty Eyes Fever is a bonus CD sung by Guilty Kiss, a sub-unit under Aqours. The group consists of Riko Sakurauchi, Yoshiko Tsushima, and Mari Ohara. The CD is a bonus for purchasing the entire Love Live! Sunshine!! Season 1 Blu-rays from Animate (アニメイト). The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Yuki Honda (Arte Refact) and arranged by Takuya Sakai (Arte Refact). Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' #Guilty Eyes Fever #Guilty Eyes Fever (Off Vocal) Video Lyrics Rōmaji= Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever yes no hakkiri to kimenai no ne Warai nagara gomakasu no wa warui kuse Erabina yo minna kiete shimau yo (Minna minna) kiechau yo Yokubari demo hajinakute ii Uso janai nara uketomeru yo Osorezu ni sarakedashite yo Butsukatte kina yo (motto motto) Shiritai yo Zutto neratteta watashi no Guilty Eyes Kimi to iu hito no koto subete toraetai You are my love Nigasanai shutdown futari dake no sekai e Hoka wa iranai tte kurai Suki dayo to iwasete mitai Watashi wa shoujiki nano Me o minasai (love with Fever) Tsuyoku ai sasete (Guilty Fever) Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Jibun no mune ga sawagita garu Mitome nasai hi ga tsuita to Yoiko ni wa gohoubi ga kitto matteru hazu dayo (Ageru ageru) amai kisu o Honto no koi ga shitakatta ndesho? Yuujuufudan ni wa sayonara shite Watashi e to nagete misete yo Haato no inbiteeshon (Atsui atsui) koi ni nare Donna yume no naka dakishime aitai? Kimi to iu hito dakara tamerai ni yureteru (love me love you) Ima furetai no up down futari kaosu ni hikare Yagate hitotsu no Guilty soul Suki dakara jounetsu no tobira Watashi ni akete misete Nanimo kamo (love with secret) Tashikametai no (Guilty secret) Donna yume ni shiyou Zenzen samenai yume Kimi to iu hito no koto Shiritai shiritai Soshite toraetai you are my love Nigasanai shut down futari dake no sekai e Hoka wa iranai tte kurai Suki dayo to iwasete mitai Watashi wa shoujiki nano Me o minasai (love with fever) Tsuyoku ai sasete (Guilty fever) Nanimo kamo (love with secret) Tashikametai no yo (Guilty secret) Guilty Eyes de koi ni ochite (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever Dare ni mo agenai no (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever |-| Kanji= Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever yes noはっきりと 決めないのね 笑いながら 誤魔化すのは 悪いクセ 選びなよ みんな消えてしまうよ (みんなみんな)消えちゃうよ 欲張りでも 恥なくていい 嘘じゃないなら 受け止めるよ 恐れずに さらけ出してよ ぶつかってきなよ(もっともっと) 知りたいよ ずっと狙ってた 私のGuilty Eyes 君という人のこと 全て捉えたい You are my love 逃さない shutdown ２人だけの世界へ 他はいらないってくらい 好きだよと言わせて見たい 私は正直なの 目を見なさい (love with Fever) 強く愛させて (Guilty Fever) Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown)Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown)Guilty Fever﻿ 自分の胸が騒ぎたがる　 認めなさい　火がついたと 良い子にはご褒美が　きっと待ってるはずだよ (あげるあげる　甘いキスを） ほんとの恋がしたかったんでしょ？ 優柔不断には　サヨナラして 私へと投げてみせてよ ハートのインビテーション (熱い熱い　恋になれ） どんな夢の中　抱きしめあいたい？ 君という人だから　ためらいに揺れてる (love me love you） いま　触れたいの up down ふたり　カオスにひかれ やがてひとつの　Guilty soul 好きだから　情熱のとびら 私に開けてみせて なにもかも（love with secret） 確かめたいの（Guilty secret） どんな夢にしよう ぜんぜん醒めない夢 君という人のこと 知りたい　知りたい そして　捉えたい you are my love 逃さない shut down ２人だけの世界へ 他はいらないってくらい 好きだよと　言わせてみたい 私は正直なの　 目を見なさい（love with fever） 強く愛させて （Guilty fever） なにもかも（love with secret） 確かめたいのよ（Guilty secret） Guilty Eyesで 恋に落ちて (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever 誰にもあげないの (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever |-| English= Fall in love with my Guilty Eyes (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever I won’t give it to anyone; this (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever You can’t decide yes or no clearly Laughing while hiding your intentions is your bad habit If you don’t choose everyone will disappear (Everyone, everyone) They will disappear There's no shame in being greedy As long as it’s not a lie, I’ll accept it Please confess with no worries Just come at me (More, more) I want to know it My Guilty Eyes have always been aiming at you And I want to capture all of your existence You are my love You can’t run away! Shutdown to a world with only two of us There’s no need for anyone else I want you to try saying that you love me I’m honest; Look into my eyes (love with Fever) I'll have you love me deeply (Guilty Fever) Fall in love with my Guilty Eyes (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever I won’t give it to anyone; this (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever My own heart is getting excited, Admit it, your fire's been lit and There's surely a reward waiting for good children! (I'll give you, give you) A sweet kiss You wanted to experience true love, right? Say goodbye to indecisiveness! Throw it to me; The invitation to your heart (Become, become) A scorching hot love In what sort of dream do you want to embrace? It's because it's you that I tremble with hesitation (love me love you) I want to touch you now! up down We'll shine bright together in this chaos Finally joining as one Guilty soul Because I love you, watch me Open the door to passion No matter what may come (love with secret) I want to confirm it (Guilty secret) What sort of dream should we have? One from which we'll never wake up I want to know more About you, about you And then, I'll capture you! you are my love You can't run away! Shutdown to a world with only two of us There’s no need for anyone else I want you to say that you love me I'm honest! Look into my eyes (love with fever) I'll have you love me deeply (Guilty fever) No matter what may come (love with secret) I want to confirm it (Guilty secret) Fall in love with my Guilty Eyes (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever I won’t give it to anyone; this (shutdown shutdown) Guilty Fever }} Live Performances *Aqours 2nd Love Live! HAPPY PARTY TRAIN TOUR **Nagoya: August 6, 2017 **Kobe: August 19, 2017 **Saitama: September 29, 2017 *April 27, 2018: HAKODATE UNIT CARNIVAL *October 20, 2019: Bandai Namco Entertainment Festival at Tokyo Dome Trivia References Category:Discography:Aqours Category:Love Live! Sunshine!! Category:Guilty Kiss Category:Aqours Songs Category:Sub-unit Songs:Aqours Category:Lyrics Category:Riko Sakurauchi Category:Yoshiko Tsushima Category:Mari Ohara